Melt My Heart
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Lilly hates Valentine's Day...or does she? Complete and utter Valentine's Day fluff. Lilly/Scotty.


A/N So get this. It's August. Not February. But this kinda just appeared on my notebook. I know it's cliché, and it's been done so many times before, but hey! WHo really cares? ENJOY!

Disclaimer: yawn I don't own Cold Case or anything to do with it. Unfortunately.

* * *

Lilly hated the colour red. She hated the colour pink, too. And roses. And hearts, cherubs and cute little teddy bears that said 'I love you'.

She hated Valentine's Day in general.

She hated the false emotion. The fact that no matter where you went, on this one day, _love_ was thrown in your face. Lilly also hated that it was a sharp reminder of exactly how lonely her life was.

"Cheer up, Rush. You've got a face like a rain storm," Vera said loudly. She glared at him.

"You only like Valentine's Day because Miller always buys you a box of donuts." He shrugged, grinning.

"And?"

"You can't tell me you actually enjoy…this?" she replied in disbelief, gesturing around at the department.

Vera followed her annoyed gaze, eyeing the tacky paper hearts some moronic officer had plastered across the bullpen. He shrugged.

"Ain't that bad." Lilly rolled her eyes.

Scotty threw himself down in his chair.

"Thank God we only have to suffer for one day out of 365," he grumbled. Lilly smiled at the way his bottom lip stuck out.

"I guess." Vera sighed in mock despair.

"Well, damn, you guys. The two best lookin' detectives in Homicide don't even have one card between them," he said, earning himself two dirty glares.

Before she could think of a biting retort, her attention was drawn to the department doors. A delivery guy stood in the doorway, the top of his head barely visible over the bunch of red roses in his arms. Vera's eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn! Someone got laid last night."

The guy checked the card.

"Detective Rush? Lilly Rush?" She froze. Vera turned his incredulous gaze to her.

"Who'd you have to screw to get those?"

"I don't know," she said breathlessly, glaring at the 'helpful' officer who pointed her out.

"Here you go. Happy Valentine's Day," the deliveryman said, quickly pushing the roses into her arms and hurrying out. Vera leant over her shoulder to see the card, and Lilly shoved him away.

"Back off," she said warningly. Rolling his eyes, the burly detective sat back in his seat.

"Will you just go ahead and open the damn card?" he grumbled.

She shrugged, a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips. _Someone sent me flowers? Roses? _Her smile faded slightly. _Please don't be Kite._ Feeling dread stir in the pit of her stomach, Lilly carefully pulled the card out of the envelope.

**To Lilly,**

**Don't say anything, otherwise I won't hear the end of it. I know you hate today. So, I got you flowers. Hope that's OK. I was just thinking, that because I have no one, and you have no one, maybe we could have no one together?**

**Scotty**

Her eyes widened, and she desperately fought the temptation to look up at her partner incredulously. _Scotty sent me flowers. Scotty…sent me…roses? What…? What's he doing? And what does he mean, 'maybe we could have no one together'? Is he saying that…?_

"So who are they from, Lil?"

His voice was like a thunderbolt to her system. She could hear the smirk in his tone, and she managed to look up, smiling mischievously. Scotty grinned back.

"No one," Lilly said nonchalantly. He laughed.

Vera tried to snatch the card from her hand, but ended up with a knee in his stomach. Lilly smoothed her slacks, feeling a blush creep up her neck. Scotty chuckled to himself. The blonde detective felt a soft smile appear on her face as she fingered the dark red petals.

"Beautiful," Scotty murmured, so quietly that only his partner heard. Lilly looked up, expecting to find him studying the flowers.

He wasn't.

When their eyes met, neither of them could deny the rush of pleasure that flooded through their bodies. Lilly's blush deepened, and she stood up, gingerly lifting her roses with her.

"I'm going to put these in water," she said softly.

"You need help?" Scotty said hurriedly, following her into the break room.

Smiling so hard that her cheeks were beginning to ache, Lilly placed the flowers in the sink, turning to face her partner. Grinning, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well?" Scotty said teasingly. She shrugged, feigning indifference. He laughed, his heart exploding when Lilly laughed with him.

"OK, OK, this…" Her voice softened as she continued, her smile fading slightly. "This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had." Scotty nodded, reaching out to brush a tentative hand over her arm.

"So…maybe we could do something next year?" he suggested cautiously.

The smile Lilly gave him was better than any card or gift.

"Do we have to wait a year?"

Lilly loved the colour red. She loved the colour pink, too. And roses. And hearts, cherubs and cute little teddy bears that said 'I love you'.

She loved Valentine's Day in general.

* * *

What did you think? Fluffy, huh? Anyway, please leave me a review. All constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
